Corazones de Cristal
by Aiko Himura
Summary: Una hermosa historia, sobre como Gaara conoce el primer amor gracias a una hermosa joven que resguarda a un letal angel en su interior, una historia llena de inocencia, drama, suspenso y algo de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

_**- - acciones del personaje**_

_** pensamiento de un personaje**_

_**Corazones de Cristal**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**La Aldea Oculta de la Flor**_

_**El cielo estaba estrellado, la noche era profunda en el bosque, un grupo de ninjas viajaban rápidamente hacia la villa aliada que acababa de pedirles ayuda…**_

_**La misión era tan importante que el mismo Kazekage, y sus hermanos se habían hecho cargo de ésta, ya que no era ni una misión C ó B sino una misión nivel AAA. Pronto los cinco ninjas llegaron a la aldea de Konoha, fueron recibidos por el Sexto Hokage de la Aldea, un hombre alto y de cabello rubio, éste tenía un gesto bastante serio en su rostro…**_

_**Gaara: cuanto tiempo sin verte… Uzumaki…**_

_**Naruto: lo mismo digo, Gaara del Desierto…**_

_**Temari: veo que te has convertido en Hokage¿eh?**_

_**Naruto¿eres tu Temari? Te ves diferente…**_

_**Temari: claro… hacia dos años que no nos veíamos…**_

_**Kankuro: de que se tratará la misión, Naruto…**_

_**Naruto: es una misión de protección, Kankuro… varios grupos de ninjas se unirán a nosotros a lo largo del camino…**_

_**Temari¿grupos de la hoja?**_

_**Naruto: si… la mayoría de los ninjas se han ido a otras misiones, no esperábamos una situación así, así que conforme vayan terminando irán uniéndose a nosotros…**_

_**Temari¿Qué ha pasado con la aldea?- bastante nerviosa al no ver movimiento alguno**_

_**Naruto: he hecho que lleven a todos a la aldea subterránea que hay en la arena, Temari, Gaara ha creado túneles que evitaran que sufran calor, estarán provistos de comida y todo lo necesario para llegar a la aldea…**_

_**Temari¿para que la han desalojado?**_

_**Kankuro: por el simple hecho de que, Naruto y Gaara son los líderes de las aldeas… al estar ausentes pueden atacar…**_

_**Naruto: solo hemos desalojado a niños y mujeres… los hombres…muchos de ellos son ninjas, ellos se han quedado a hacer guardia… uno de mis jounnin con más experiencia ha quedado a cargo de la vigilancia…**_

_**Sakura: ya hablas como todo un Hokage, Naruto **_

_**Todos miraron hacia las espaldas de Naruto, una mujer de cabello rosado se acercaba lentamente, junto a ella estaba un hombre de cabello negro, un hombre de cabello blanco, entre otros, todos Jounins de primera categoría…**_

_**Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru… ¿han regresado tan rápido?**_

_**Shikamaru: terminamos rápido-con cierto aburrimiento…**_

_**Sakura¿Quiénes faltan?**_

_**Naruto: faltan… lee, Choji, Ino, Kiba y Shino…**_

_**Sakura: entonces… falta poco para comenzar…**_

_**Naruto: si…**_

_**Sakura: por cierto, Naruto…**_

_**Naruto¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Sakura: he recibido una carta de la aldea residencial, reportaban a una ninja que ha estado vagando… que al parecer es de Konoha, por su protector frontal…**_

_**Naruto: no hemos recibido ningún informe de alguna ninja desparecida- dijo haciendo un gesto del antiguo Naruto- ¿te han dado fotos o algo así? Mucha gente ha reportado a ninjas que creen que son de la hoja, pero siempre resultan siendo exiliados de otras aldeas…**_

_**Neji: podemos revisar, de todas maneras tenemos que cruzar la zona residencial, es el único camino seguro que tenemos por ahora…**_

_**Naruto: está bien…**_

_**Las horas pasaron, pronto llegaron los demás Jounins faltantes, rápidamente partieron hacia su destino, mientras iban pasando el bosque algunos de ellos charlaban, mientras otros permanecían en silencio…**_

_**Gaara: quieres decir que no sabemos a quién protegeremos…**_

_**Naruto: es una persona muy importante… no sé quien sea, pero es el jefe de una aldea ninja recién fundada, creo que hace os años que la han creado-dijo haciendo un gesto del Naruto que todos conocían- realmente no lo recuerdo, se me ha olvidado…**_

_**Gaara: una aldea… ¿te refieres a la aldea oculta de la flor?**_

_**Naruto sonrió…**_

_**Naruto: si… pero ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una aldea ninja?**_

_**Gaara: si fue fundada hace poco, supongo que protegeremos a una mujer… debe ser parecida a nuestros títulos de Kazekage y Hokage…**_

_**Naruto¿tú crees?**_

_**Gaara: lo digo por el nombre de la aldea…**_

_**Atrás se escucha el grito de Hinata…**_

_**Hinata¡CUIDADO ADELANTE, GAARA-SAMA!**_

_**Gaara y Naruto miran hacia delante mientras una joven herida se recargaba en uno de los árboles que estaban por delante de ellos…**_

_**Naruto¡eh¿Estás bien?**_

_**La jovencita los miro aterrada, intento levantarse pero se resbalo y cayó, Gaara invocó a su arena y la detuvo en una cama de ésta, todos bajaron rápidamente…**_

_**Naruto¿estás bien?**_

_**La jovencita estaba aterrada mientras sangraba y al parecer tenía un brazo roto…**_

_**Sakura: abran paso…**_

_**Sakura era la mejor doctora que había en el país, había aprendido todas las técnicas de Tsunade-Sama, ella había sido la primera opción para ser Hokage debido a que era el mejor reemplazo de Tsunade, Ino también había aprendido medicina y era muy buena, pero Sakura ya era reconocida como una segunda Tsunade…**_

_**Sakura: tiene dos costillas rotas… el brazo también… hay que curarla…**_

_**Sakura puso sus manos sobre su pecho pero la joven la alejo con un leve golpe con el brazo roto, se veía aterrada, pronto se dieron cuenta de que en el otro brazo llevaba un protector de ninja…**_

_**Sakura: un momento… -comenzó a recordar las facciones que le habían descrito en la carta- esta es la ninja de la ciudad residencial…**_

_**Ino: tiene sentido… estamos a unos cuantos minutos de la ciudad…**_

_**Todos observaron el ensangrentado protector, sin embargo no era una ninja de la hoja, pero el símbolo tenía un gran parecido…**_

_**Naruto¿Quién eres?…**_

_**La jovencita intentó calmarse un poco, respiró profundamente y miró a Naruto fijamente mientras seguía respirando agitadamente, notablemente la habían estado persiguiendo…**_

_**Jovencita: mi nombre es Himura Yuki…**_

_**Sakura: ah… espera un momento tú eres la Ekikage de la aldea oculta de la flor…**_

_**Naruto¿Ekikage?**_

_**Sakura: ahora recuerdo… su aldea se encuentra en un pequeño país, llamado el País de las estaciones, por lo que sé, sus ninjas tienen bastantes Ninjutsus creados por ellos basados en las cuatro estaciones del año… la familia Himura es la familia del primer Ekikage, son una familia noble que posee cuatro técnicas de línea sucesoria…**_

_**Yuki: se equivocan no soy la Ekikage… aun no…**_

_**Naruto¿Qué quieres decir con que aun no?**_

_**Yuki: soy la hermana menor del que fue el primer Ekikage, se me ha asignado a mí para ser sucesora ya que mi hermano ha muerto en batalla, sin embargo mi estado de salud no es bueno, ya me han atacado varias veces… no he podido recuperarme y no puedo dar la cara en estas condiciones…**_

_**Naruto: por cierto…yo soy el Hokage de Konoha… Uzumaki Naruto…**_

_**Gaara: yo soy el Kazekage de la Arena… mi nombre es Gaara del desierto…**_

_**Yuki miro cálidamente a ambos…**_

_**Yuki: les agradezco que me hayan ayudado… pero debo irme…**_

_**Gaara¿en esas condiciones?**_

_**Yuki: no se preocupe Kazekage-Sama… mis heridas sanan muy rápido, solo tengo que descansar…**_

_**Sakura: pero se encuentra con un brazo roto y dos costillas rotas… podría tener una herida interna…**_

_**Yuki se quedó parada en seco, volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa…**_

_**Yuki: le he dicho… que voy a estar bien… en dos días estaré como nueva –comenzó a caminar lentamente- después de todo… no por nada seré la Ekikage de la Flor…**_

_**De alguna forma Yuki comenzó a crear sellos con un solo brazo, un enorme capullo de flor salió de la tierra tragándosela y subiendo a la rama de un árbol…**_

_**Kakashi: una técnica de recuperación…**_

_**Kiba: nunca había visto algo así, ni cuando nos enfrentamos a los subordinados de Orochimaru…**_

_**Sakura: tampoco está en ningún pergamino de técnicas medicinales, debe ser original de la aldea oculta de la flor…**_

_**Temari: Gaara… ¿te encuentras bien?**_

_**Gaara estaba absorto en el capullo con una mirada que jamás le habían visto…**_

_**Gaara: si, me encuentro bien…**_

_**Ino: será mejor que vayamos a la zona residencial a pasar la noche… ya ha oscurecido demasiado esto nos pone a desventaja…**_

_**Neji¿Acaso no lo ven?**_

_**Todos miraron a Neji que los miraba con una sonrisa burlesca…**_

_**Neji: hemos encontrado a nuestro objetivo… teníamos que proteger a una persona importante de la aldea de la flor… ¿Quién más que la futura Ekikage?**_

_**Todos miraron hacia arriba, el capullo estaba adelgazándose, justamente en el momento en que se agrietó un kunai cayó justamente a los pies de Kankuro…**_

_**Kankuro¡pero qué!**_

_**Lee¡nos están atacando!**_

_**Naruto¡Sakura, Ino vayan por Yuki, cúrenla lo más pronto posible debemos huir hacia otro lugar!**_

_**Sakura¡**__**Si**___

_**Sakura e Ino fueron a la rama, Yuki salía lentamente del capullo, se veía muy cansada y mas enferma que hacia uno pocos minutos…**_

_**Yuki: esta técnica… gasta demasiado chakra –dijo con una sonrisa- creo que les causare molestias…**_

_**Gaara hizo un movimiento y una ola de arena comenzó a avanzar…**_

_**Gaara¡todos salten a la copa de los árboles y sujétense bien!**_

_**Todos hicieron lo que les dijo, la gran ola golpeo los árboles creándose cinco bolas, eran ninja de la niebla lo que les sorprendió bastante…**_

_**Naruto¡que están haciendo aquí!**_

_**Los ninjas los miraron nerviosamente…**_

_**Gaara¿Quiénes son? Respondan…**_

_**Ninja: mi nombre es Fuu Hotame. Venimos tras esa mujer… Himura Yuki… por ordenes del Mizukage tenemos que matarla… es un peligro para todas las aldeas…**_

_**Naruto¿Qué dices?**_

_**Fuu¡esa mujer es el arcángel de la rosa negra!**_

_**Naruto¿el qué?**_

_**Fuu: el ángel de la muerte… está encerrado dentro de ella, si ella muere ese monstruo también… ¡debe morir!**_

_**Por algún motivo Gaara se enfureció al mismo tiempo que Naruto, como si ese comentario hubiese sido dirigido hacia ellos, rápidamente Gaara cerro los puño…**_

_**Gaara¡FUNERAL DEL DESIERTO!**_

_**Los cinco cuerpos quedaron reducidos a nada, todos miraban aterrados a Gaara, Sakura e Ino bajaron rápidamente a Yuki y comenzaron a curarla…**_

_**Yuki: parece que… ya había utilizado demasiado Chakra… es por eso que no he podido completar la técnica del renacimiento de la rosa…**_

_**Sakura¿es un Ninjutsu?**_

_**Yuki: no…**_

_**Ino: entonces debe ser una de las técnicas de línea sucesoria que posee el Clan Himura…**_

_**Yuki: desearía que fuese así… pero por algún motivo, esta técnica solo puedo realizarla yo… desde que era muy pequeña…**_

_**Los ojos azules de Yuki se tornaron idos…**_

_**Yuki: yo nací en la aldea de Konoha, mi hermano era un silencioso jounnin de la aldea, era bastante bueno, nunca se hizo notar mucho pero eso no quería decir que no se le conociera, días después de haber cumplido los cuatro años escuche a mi madre hablar con mi hermano, recuerdo que yo siempre estaba enferma –rió un poco- mi hermano y mi madre tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte ese día…**_

_**Gaara y Naruto escuchaban atentamente, la historia les interesaba mucho, sobre todo porque ella era originaria de Konoha…**_

_**Yuki: ellos discutían porque… mi madre quería enviarme con el tercero, pero mi hermano se negó, dijo que lo único que harían sería ponerme un inútil sello, al final… yo caí muy enferma estuve a punto de morir, mi madre me llevo con el tercero a pesar de lo que mi hermano había dicho… el tercero puso el sello, pero parecía que se necesitaba más que un sello común y corriente para encerrar a lo que había dentro de mí y estaba a punto de salir…**_

_**Shikamaru¿dentro de ti?**_

_**Yuki: mi madre… no era realmente mi madre biológica, ella tenía una hermana gemela, era una ninja que estaba retirada… yo nací… dos semanas después del incidente que hubo en la aldea hace 24 años… me refiero a la destrucción de la villa por el Nueve Colas…**_

_**Naruto¿dos semanas después?**_

_**Yuki: mi hermano me dijo… que mi padre llevó lejos a mi madre y a él, con ellos iba mi tía, la que fue mi madre… ella realmente nunca pudo tener hijos… su esposo murió durante el incidente…**_

_**Naruto¿Qué paso con tu padre?**_

_**Yuki: murió… **_

_**Naruto¿el Kyubi lo asesinó?**_

_**Yuki: eso hubiese sido bueno…**_

_**Dijo con una sonrisa triste y bajando un poco la mirada, se había reincorporado un poco…**_

_**Gaara¿Qué?**_

_**Yuki: si mi padre hubiese muerto a causa del Kyubi… hubiese sido un héroe, así como lo fue el cuarto, todos los ninjas que lucharon contra él… y el niño en el que sellaron al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, por lo que sé sigue vivo… él es un héroe que aun vive…**_

_**Todos miraron a Naruto que había hecho un gesto del antiguo Naruto que solía ser un tonto…**_

_**Yuki: ah… ¿sucede algo?**_

_**Lee¿recuerdas el nombre del niño en el que fue sellado el Nueve Colas?**_

_**Yuki: no… lo siento… no recuerdo muy bien el nombre –le sale una gotita de sudor- desde que tengo cinco años me he dedicado a la creación de nuevos sellos y técnicas… junto a mi hermano…**_

_**Sakura¿podrías terminar de contarnos?**_

_**Yuki: claro… yo estuve a punto de morir debido al ser que vivía dentro de mi… al parecer cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi… estuvo a punto de morir, para evitarlo le brindo mi cuerpo al Arcángel de la Rosa Negra para que se alimentara de mi chakra y que me hiciera más fuerte, era una relación de co-dependencia…**_

_**Gaara¿Acaso es un demonio?**_

_**Yuki: ni yo lo sé… parece ser… bueno, cuando nací… yo…**_

_**Ino¿Qué sucedió?**_

_**Yuki: asesine a mis padres…**_

_**Gaara, Temari y Kankuro abrieron mucho los ojos, era una historia muy parecida a las historias de Gaara y Naruto… **_

_**Yuki: mi hermano logró sellarlo… pero fue un sello bastante endeble, en cualquier momento podía romperse… pero logro retenerlo, desde ese entonces yo permanecía enferma, llegando al punto en que quedaba postrada en la cama, mi tía me cuidó como una madre… después a los **__**cuatro años sucedió un incidente y yo caí muy grave casi al borde de la muerte, eso fue porque el sello estaba casi roto… todo ese chakra que se estaba liberando era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo… mi madre me llevo rápidamente con el tercero… pero para poder ponerme el sello definitivo había que sacrificar algo…**_

_**Naruto¿algo?**_

_**Yuki bajo completamente la mirada y se tomo de las manos…**_

_**Yuki: básicamente… alguien –todos abrieron los ojos como platos- mi tía me quería tanto que se ofreció, el sello debía tener la sangre de alguien como ella… mi madre murió por mi… después de eso, mi hermano decidió irse de Konoha… la academia no le preocupaba ya que yo había estado enferma tanto tiempo que no había podido asistir… solo asistí dos semanas, después de que me recuperé, el tercero le dio permiso para que saliéramos de la aldea y… nunca más volvimos a Konoha… **_

_**Naruto: entonces tu hermano fundó el país de las estaciones…**_

_**Yuki: en eso se equivoca también, Hokage-Sama…**_

_**Shino¿entonces como es que tu hermano fundo la aldea oculta de la flor?**_

_**Yuki: el país de las estaciones era un país en principios de agricultores y vendedores… se dedicaban al estudio de las estaciones, pero debido a eso… era un país que era pobre, mi hermano se dio cuenta de que el ser un país pobre… era consecuencia de que no tuvieran una fuerza militar, así que decidió formar la villa, poco a poco… la gente comenzó a mudarse, ninjas que habían decidido salir de sus aldeas para explorar, formaron parte de la academia… y mi hermano se convirtió en el primer Ekikage… y él desde que me gradué de la academia de la Flor… había dicho que sería su sucesora sin importar lo que dijera la gente, ya que el hecho de que yo tenía un demonio interior solo se sabía en los altos mandos…**_

_**Neji¿a qué edad te graduaste de la academia?**_

_**Yuki se sonrojo…**_

_**Yuki: me gradué a los seis años, a los siete y medio me convertí en Chuunin, y a los diez me convertí en Jounnin de clasificación A**_

_**Temari: eso quiere decir que eres un genio…**_

_**Yuki se llevo la mano al pecho con un gesto de decepción…**_

_**Yuki: no… fue gracias al Arcángel… yo debería ser una persona normal, honestamente siempre he estado sola… nunca tuve un amigo, mi hermano siempre me tenia aislada… me ayudaba a crear mis propias técnicas… a dominar técnicas prohibidas, además… los altos mandos… los Jounins me temían… y ese temor lo había infundido a la gente, siempre me veían de una manera muy fría, después llegó la guerra, mi hermano temía que el sello se rompiera así que… me envió con uno de los Jounins de mi categoría… me pido que regresara a Konoha pero me he quedado aquí en la zona residencial… muchos ninjas han intentado asesinarme… incluido el que tenía que escoltarme… hace poco… uno de los Jounins que era muy amigo mío y de mi hermano… me informo que mi hermano había muerto en la batalla dando fin a la guerra, pero… que el concejo pedía que yo regresara para convertirme en la Ekikage… y… aquí estamos…**_

_**Todos miraban seriamente a Yuki, ella rápidamente se levantó…**_

_**Yuki: gracias por su ayuda… pero, ahora debo volver a la villa… **_

_**Sakura: los altos mandos, nos han pedido que te acompañemos hasta la villa…**_

_**Yuki¿altos mandos?… **_

_**Naruto: más aun que sabemos que te convertirás en la Ekikage, no podemos dejar que te vayas en esas condiciones**_

_**Yuki: e-está bien…**_

_**Hinata: eh… lo mejor será… que vayamos a la ciudad a pasar la noche…**_

_**Ino: Hinata tiene razón… mañana continuaremos con el viaje…**_

_**Yuki: entonces vamos…**_


	2. ¿Qué es esto?

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Yuki estaba sentada en uno de los árboles de las afueras de la ciudad residencial, miraba a los niños y a la gente divirtiéndose, los demás estaban paseándose por ahí, algunos simplemente divirtiéndose, otros recolectando víveres, una voz la sorprendió…**_

_**Voz: es extraño…**_

_**Yuki¿eh¡Es usted Kazekage-sama!**_

_**Gaara: dime Gaara…**_

_**Yuki¿Qué es extraño?**_

_**Gaara: yo al principio pensé que era el único que había vivido una infancia dolorosa…**_

_**Yuki: sé su historia… y también la del Hokage-sama…**_

_**Gaara la miró sorprendido…**_

_**Gaara¿y…no me tienes miedo?**_

_**Yuki sonrió dulcemente…**_

_**Yuki¿debería tenerlo?**_

_**Gaara se sorprendió mas… simplemente la miraba, y los ojos azules de Yuki se clavaban tiernamente en los suyos…**_

_**Gaara¿sabes que tengo un demonio interior?**_

_**Yuki: si, lo sé… el demonio de la arena… el arma definitiva…**_

_**Gaara¿y aun así no me temes?**_

_**Yuki: yo se que usted… no es una mala persona, Kazekage-sama… perdón, Gaara…**_

_**Gaara: pero… no me conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy una buena persona?**_

_**Yuki: se le ve en los ojos… además usted me salvó sin pensarlo dos veces…**_

_**Gaara se sonrojo lo que ocasiono que a Yuki se le escapara una sonrisa…**_

_**Gaara: fue un reflejo…**_

_**Yuki: pero de todas maneras… me salvó de esa caída…**_

_**Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la ciudad, era medio día y hacía calor, Yuki se quitó la chaqueta, un sello en su brazo llamo la atención de Gaara…**_

_**Gaara¿ese es el sello?**_

_**Yuki lo miro y regreso a ver la ciudad…**_

_**Yuki: no…**_

_**Gaara sintió que había hecho algo malo y se levanto…**_

_**Yuki: es una marca de nacimiento, siéntese por favor…**_

_**Gaara: una marca de nacimiento…**_

_**Yuki: si… alguna vez mi hermano me dijo que era la marca que dejo el arcángel cuando entro a mi cuerpo, este es el sello –abrió un poco el escote de la blusa, un circulo con varias inscripciones y el kanji de "amor" en el centro logro avistarse, sin embargo, Gaara no miro- puede mirar…**_

_**Gaara volteo, era un sello pequeño un poco debajo del comienzo del cuello, casi en el pecho…**_

_**Yuki: se supone… que es en mi pecho… donde reside el demonio…**_

_**Gaara: tú y yo… no somos muy diferentes…**_

_**Yuki¿mmh?**_

_**Gaara: yo también… mate a mi madre al nacer, y mucha gente cercana a mi intentó asesinarme…**_

_**Una sonrisa fugaz salió de los labios de Gaara, lo que era sumamente extraño en él…**_

_**Gaara: mi único amigo era… un osito de peluche y la arena, yo crecí con odio, sin un motivo para vivir, yo decía que mi único motivo era para matar a gente que no fuese yo… para confirmar mi existencia en este mundo…**_

_**Yuki: ya veo… pero… **_

_**Gaara la miro, ella sonreía cálidamente…**_

_**Yuki: usted… al final encontró a alguien importante por quien luchar ¿no es así?**_

_**Gaara: si, por mis hermanos, mi familia… mis alumnos…**_

_**Yuki¿Qué edad tiene, Gaara-Sama?**_

_**Gaara: veinticuatro…**_

_**Yuki: ya veo… somos de la misma edad…**_

_**Gaara: puedo hacerte una pregunta…**_

_**Yuki: claro…**_

_**Gaara se sentó de nuevo en la rama, una deliciosa brisa les acarició el rostro…**_

_**Gaara¿Por qué siempre… estas sonriendo? Ayer, cuando estaban atacándonos… sonreías, también cuando te pusiste triste… sonreíste en vez de llorar…**_

_**Yuki lo miro con cierta calidez, aunque la pregunta le había llamado la atención…**_

_**Yuki: sonrío porque… me canse de estar llorando…**_

_**Gaara: pero… **_

_**Yuki: llorar no es algo malo… pero tampoco está bien hacerlo todo el tiempo… simplemente me canse de hacerlo, y decidí poner buen rostro ante todo sin importar las circunstancias…**_

_**Gaara: ah… ya veo**_

_**Yuki¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?**_

_**Gaara se sonrojo y evito su mirada…**_

_**Yuki¿uh?**_

_**Gaara: no, por nada…**_

_**Yuki: tengo curiosidad… ¿podría enseñarme alguna técnica de la arena, Gaara-Sama?…**_

_**Gaara: no creo que puedas seguirlas, todas tienen que ver con la arena… y soy la única persona que puede controlarla a mi antojo…**_

_**Yuki: si usted me enseña una…yo le enseñare una de mi aldea…**_

_**Gaara: pero…**_

_**Yuki le tomo las manos…**_

_**Yuki: por favor…**_

_**Gaara se sonrojó, alguien lo trataba como una persona común y corriente a sabiendas de lo que habitaba dentro de él, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado…**_

_**Gaara: eh… si…**_

_**Yuki¡bien! Pero para que vea que cumplo mi palabra…le enseñare primero mi técnica favorita… yo misma la cree…**_

_**Yuki comenzó a formar sellos que Gaara no conocía y creía que jamás la había visto…**_

_**Yuki: Wi… Mizu…Fuu…Chiba…Hikaru…Ki –un chakra rosado la rodeo- ¡Kage no hana no jutsu!**_

_**Flores negras la rodearon y de las flores negras salieron flores rojas y rosas…**_

_**Gaara¿Qué se supone que hace eso?**_

_**Yuki: es un Ninjutsu… **_

_**Las flores se abrieron y unas agujas salieron disparadas, rápidamente la arena cubrió a Gaara…**_

_**Yuki: no solo son las púas de mis flores las que atacan, también las sombras de las flores, además están rebosantes de veneno que se seca al hacer contacto con algo… así que lo mejor sería que se cuidara cuando use esta técnica, Gaara-sama… podría pensar que quiero matarlo pero simplemente le estoy haciendo saber el nivel de peligro de esta técnica, no es la más fuerte pero es mi favorita, la cree cuando tenía 15 años…**_

_**La técnica desapareció y la arena se dispersó…**_

_**Yuki: es una buena técnica para atacar a larga distancia… ya que las flores puedo invocarlas en cualquier sitio mediante mi chakra… ahora le toca a usted…**_

_**Gaara: me temo que ya has visto mi técnica más fuerte… el funeral del desierto…**_

_**Yuki¿esa es su técnica más fuerte?**_

_**Gaara: no, pero es definitiva…**_

_**Yuki: eso quiere decir que no tiene necesidad de utilizar sellos…**_

_**Gaara: si los utilizo… **_

_**Yuki: usted y yo… haríamos muy buen equipo, Gaara-sama…**_

_**Gaara se sonrojo…**_

_**Gaara: regresemos a la ciudad…**_

_**Yuki: si…**_

_**Mientras caminaban…**_

_**Yuki: supongo que debe tener a alguien esperándole en la aldea…**_

_**Gaara¿alguien?**_

_**Yuki: me refiero a algún hijo… una esposa…**_

_**Gaara: no…**_

_**Yuki: ah… lo siento…**_

_**Gaara: no te preocupes… además nunca he experimentado ese tipo de amor, no veo la necesidad de formar una familia sin amor… **_

_**Yuki: a decir verdad… yo tampoco… siempre he estado sola, no tengo buenos amigos, solo conocidos… y colegas…**_

_**Gaara¿tu infancia fue dolorosa?**_

_**Yuki: Hmmm… yo no diría dolorosa… ese es un término muy leve con respecto a lo que sentí durante mi infancia…**_

_**Gaara¿Cómo así?**_

_**Yuki: mi vida… yo siento que mi vida siempre ha sido una tortura… y que a nadie le importaría si yo dejara de existir, no me siento necesaria…**_

_**Gaara se quedó callado, simplemente la miró seriamente…**_

_**Yuki: seré honesta… mi vida es muy vacía… mí… razón para vivir era hacer que mi hermano me reconociera, que la gente me reconociera como Yuki Himura, no como la joven hermana del Primer Ekikage…**_

_**Gaara: pero… al nombrarte su sucesora… ¿no te ha reconocido?**_

_**Yuki: el titulo… si… eso creo… pero sabe algo… después de todo, me di cuenta de que dedique toda mi infancia a un sueño, y ahora que lo he cumplido… me siento vacía, ya no tengo ningún sueño…**_

_**Gaara¿no quieres tener una familia o algo así?**_

_**Yuki: por favor, Gaara-sama… no juegue con eso… ¿Quién querría formar una familia conmigo?**_

_**Gaara: tú eres muy bonita ¿por qué alguien no lo haría?**_

_**Yuki se quedo callada y se paró en seco, miro a Gaara que siguió caminando varios pasos más…**_

_**Gaara¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Yuki: acaba de decir que soy muy bonita, Gaara-sama…**_

_**Gaara se sonrojó por completo y evadió su mirada…**_

_**Gaara: perdón a decir verdad es la primera vez que me expreso así de alguien …**_

_**Yuki: no, está bien… es solo que… nadie me había dicho eso…**_

_**Gaara la miro sorprendido…**_

_**Gaara¿nadie?**_

_**Yuki: nadie, ni mi hermano, ni mi madre… ningún colega… es la primera persona que me lo dice…**_

_**Naruto apareció repentinamente frente a ellos lo que hizo que se sobresaltaran…**_

_**Yuki¡Hokage-sama! No lo sentí venir**_

_**Naruto: los estaba buscando –mira a los dos- ¿interrumpo algo?**_

_**Gaara se voltea y sigue caminando…**_

_**Gaara: no…**_

_**Yuki: Gaara-sama…**_

_**Gaara: será mejor que regresemos a la zona residencial, debemos partir antes de que comience a caer la noche…**_

_**Gaara siguió caminado por delante, mientras Naruto caminaba junto con Yuki…**_

_**Naruto: Gaara esta raro…**_

_**Yuki¿uh?**_

_**Naruto: nada…**_

_**Yuki: Hokage-sama…**_

_**Naruto: dime Naruto…**_

_**Yuki: Naruto… ¿hace mucho que usted es el sexto?**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm no recuerdo… creo que casi dos años…**_

_**Yuki: debe ser un ninja fantástico, Naruto-Sama**_

_**Naruto: eso creo… tú también debes serlo si van a nombrarte Ekikage…**_

_**Yuki miró al cielo, estaba claro y había unas cuantas nubes…**_

_**Yuki: supongo…**_

_**Unas horas después, caminaban por la carretera, Naruto iba hasta atrás con Yuki, ambos charlaban de muchas cosas, mientras Gaara iba demasiado callado desde la conversación con Yuki, le había extrañado mucho ya que él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar mucho, además ella lo había tratado como una persona normal…**_

_**Temari: eh, Gaara… te he notado muy raro ¿te sientes bien?**_

_**Gaara: no lo sé…**_

_**Temari¿estás enfermo?**_

_**Gaara: tampoco sé…**_

_**Temari: que sientes…**_

_**Gaara miro hacia atrás hacia donde estaban Yuki y Naruto, Temari volteo un poco para observar, Yuki los vio e hizo un gesto con la mano por lo que Gaara se sonrojo y volteo, mientras Temari respondió amablemente…**_

_**Temari¿te gusta Himura?**_

_**Gaara¿Qué si me gusta?**_

_**Temari: si ¿te gusta?…**_

_**Gaara: no se, nunca me ha gustado nadie… realmente no se que se siente querer a alguien de manera diferente a un familiar **_

_**Se quedaron callados y siguieron caminando, el atardecer comenzaba a caer, las nubes comenzaban a verse rosadas…**_

_**Gaara: Temari…**_

_**Temari¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Gaara: que… ¿Qué se siente que alguien te guste?**_

_**Temari: y eso porque me lo preguntas a mí…**_

_**Gaara miro a Shikamaru que iba bostezando, Temari se puso roja como tomate…**_

_**Temari: es difícil de explicar…**_

_**Gaara¿nunca te ha gustado alguien?**_

_**Temari: quizás yo no sea la mejor persona para explicártelo… conozco a alguien mejor, cuando acampemos le diré que te explique…**_

_**Gaara la miro, y suspiro… cuando estaba cerca de Yuki se sentía extraño, sentía cierta inquietud que iba acompañado de cierta paz, quizás era porque era la primera vez que lo habían tratado como una persona normal, sabiendo todo, y que había compartido mucho con él, y siempre le respondía con una sonrisa y calidez en la mirada, algo que nunca había experimentado, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron…**_

_**Yuki: esperen…**_

_**Todos se quedaron parados en seco y miraron a Yuki, ella comenzó a hacer sellos desconocidos para ellos, pero Gaara los reconoció rápidamente…**_

_**Yuki: Wi… Mizu…Fuu…Chiba…Hikaru…Ki –un chakra rosado ahora casi rozando el rojo la rodeo- ¡Kage no hana no jutsu!**_

_**Las flores negras la rodearon, de pronto se ocultaron en la tierra, Yuki permanecía concentrada en el último sello, el sello del árbol, un gran esfuerzo comenzó a notarse en su rostro, entonces hizo otro sello…**_

_**Yuki: Wi…Kage…Mizu…**____**Kitsune… -el ultimo sello todos lo conocían, era un sello creado por un ninja de Konoha, nunca habían visto a alguien más utilizarlo- ¡Hiruiseki no jutsu! **_

_**Varios cristales comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor, después tomaron forma de lagrimas y después su forma se adapto a flechas, los ojos de Yuki se obscurecieron y su chakra logro levantarla un poco del suelo, los cristales volaron en todas direcciones gritos de varias personas se escucharon, los ojos de Yuki comenzaron a aclararse de nuevo y cayó arrodillada, todos la miraban impactados por las técnicas utilizadas, mientras Yuki jadeaba, Sakura, Ino y Gaara se acercaron apresurados mientras Naruto la ayudaba…**_

_**Naruto¡Yuki!**_

_**Yuki: estoy… bien… la última técnica… necesita demasiado chakra… y no la he perfeccionado… aun…**_

_**Kakashi¿tú creaste esa técnica?**_

_**Yuki: si… junto con mi hermano… éramos… los únicos ninjas… que han podido utilizarla…**_

_**Gaara: Yuki-chan… ¿Estás bien?**_

_**Yuki: si… Gaara-sama… gracias por preocuparse por mi –una sonrisa esbozó de sus labios- ¿podrían ir a los alrededores?**_

_**Shikamaru¿para qué quieres que vayamos? Vaya tía… nos trata como si fuéramos sus subordinados…**_

_**Temari: cállate, Shikamaru, sus razones tendrá… vamos…**_

_**Yuki: Gaara-sama… por favor… la técnica del Kage no Hana sigue activa…**_

_**Gaara: está bien…**_

_**Temari, Shikamaru y Gaara se fueron rápidamente, regresaron a los pocos minutos…**_

_**Gaara: eran ocho…**_

_**Yuki: vaya… me equivoque… yo calcule nueve…**_

_**Neji¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Nosotros tenemos el Byakuugan…**_

_**Yuki: mmh… es otra habilidad que tengo… -se lleva la mano al pecho- desde que era pequeña, es por eso que me gradué tan joven… pero parece que perdí el toque…**_

_**Temari: te equivocas, Himura…**_

_**Yuki¿uh?**_

_**Temari: había rastros de sangre, eso quiere decir que uno de ellos logró huir…**_

_**Sakura: ya ha caído la noche… esto nos pone en desventaja, sobre todo porque Yuki se encuentra recuperándose aun…**_

_**Kakashi: yo digo… que busquemos refugio en aquellos árboles de allá –apunto árboles con raíces levantas lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a cinco personas en cada árbol- es lo mejor que hay hasta ahora…**_

_**Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, es peligroso quedarnos aquí, seguramente regresarán y…**_

_**Kakashi: es lo más inteligente que podemos hacer, ya que ellos pensaran que hemos ido a otro lugar, nunca pensara que nos quedamos en el mismo lugar…**_

_**Naruto: Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, sin embargo deberíamos hacer guardias…**_


End file.
